


【沃森 锤刀组】 以毒攻毒 【双A】pwp一发完

by berber



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berber/pseuds/berber
Summary: ABO设定，双A注意！私设如山 OOC恐有





	【沃森 锤刀组】 以毒攻毒 【双A】pwp一发完

“明天一早开始，你们还有一个晚上。Enjoy.”白寡妇美艳又疏离，想要从她这里得到好处，必须要付出代价。

伊森闭上眼，他将白寡妇从脑海中赶走。现在他大脑像一部不稳定闪屏的电脑，漆黑，交杂着闪烁的路线图。对抗本能的发情期使他很疲惫，他想冲动的发泄性爱，暴力和鲜血，想撕碎白寡妇的守卫，拷问她钚元素的下落。Alpha的兽性在他体内横冲直撞。而他现在成为了拉克，他深入敌穴，要冷静和他们周旋。

他洗完澡出来，坐在床边翻抑制剂。这可不是什么好事，今天的鲜血，死去的亚洲人的血，特工受伤的血，一大滩鲜红的血在洁白的地面上无比刺眼，刺激着伊森本来就由于发情期不太稳定的神经。他需要抑制剂，不然他不敢保证自己会不会在救出莱恩的那一刻就拧断他的脖子。

此时却有人闯入，他不得不停下手上注射的动作准备应战。Alpha好战的信息素将他包围，却被另一股强硬的信息素撕开，是沃克。

伊森紧绷的神经有些许放松：“你来干什么？”

沃克对他的问题置若罔闻，“你发情了。”以陈述句的语气。

“对啊，那又怎样？现在请你离开，不关你的事。”伊森没好气地说。

“少用点抑制剂，它会在使你的脑子像被刀剜走一块一样地疼。”

“收起你不管用的同情。”伊森嘲讽道：“我可不像你这种只管杀人，导致人证全无的只被本能指引的无脑锤子Alpha。”

“也许你不喜欢我。但是职责所在，抱歉。”

伊森意识到自己好像是过于暴躁了，他口气软了下来：“我受过疼痛训练，这总比让本能控制我，无法保持理智要强。”他扯动嘴角，勉强地笑笑，“抱歉，发情期，我有点暴躁。”

……

“你知道的，Alpha的欲求不满。”伊森企图讲个玩笑话来缓解仿佛凝滞的空气。

沃克缓缓开口，用他那种低沉的声音，慢慢地一字一句地说：“之前在空降中……你救了我……我想…我应该…帮你…”

“不，你不需要这样子，我们都是Alpha。”伊森企图阻止他。

沃克笑了，老天啊，他笑起来真迷人，像真正充满魅力，走进夜店就会有一群人自动贴上去的Alpha。“我可没说我要给你操，老年人。”

沃克拿出伪装Omega的信息素往自己腺体上喷，一瞬间他散发着年轻Omega甜美的，鲜活的味道。他走近，环住伊森，伊森在信息素的诱导上已经硬得发疼，Alpha的发情期促使他去摁倒沃克，打一架，然后获得交配权。

“Easy....Easy.”沃克安慰他。解开他的裤子，伸手去抚慰伊森的精神性器，伊森忍不住抬头去嗅沃克的性腺，那里甜美的味道疯狂诱惑着他，他下嘴去咬沃克的性腺，沃克还没有情动，他自然无法咬穿。无法完全占有性伴侣的感觉让伊森焦躁，他加快了下身挺动的速度，向前把自己把送入沃克的手中，高昂着头，身体倾斜。

伊森作为Alpha，阴茎自然很粗，沃克要全握才能拢住。Alpha张扬的信息素对于另一个Alpha而言是一种挑衅，沃克的呼吸渐重，他的信息素伪装剂都有点开始盖不住他原来的味道，他忍不住加重了手的力度。痛感也更加激起了伊森的征服欲，他猛地咬住沃克的脖子，力度大到明天所有见到沃克脖子的人都无法不在意这个明显的印记。

沃克着重给予伊森的阴茎头部刺激，他用食指撩拨着小孔，拇指就前液均匀地抹开，两个Alpha之间的性事，一方面给伊森不一样的快感，让他呻吟，喘息，另一方面来自另一个Alpha的信息素又压迫得在高潮边缘的他喘不过气来。

始作俑者偏偏不给他喘息的机会，猛然的掐在阴茎头，然后死死圈住下方，让Alpha的身体认为顶入了Omega的生殖腔伊森闷哼一声就射在沃克的手里，在沃克的手里成结了。

成结的时候正是Alpha给予Omega标记的时候，同时Alpha的性腺也会准备与Omega的信息素融合。

沃克抓住这个机会，咬破伊森的性腺，一股霸道的信息素冲入他原本纯净的信息素中，两股信息素强弱在伊森体内打架一样变幻，最后沃克较强的信息素暂时压制住了伊森的。

伊森的信息素暂时稳定住了，沃克较为稳定的信息素蒙骗他的大脑自己不在发情期。发情期的症状也逐渐消减。

“这叫以毒攻毒。”沃克笑了。


End file.
